daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciara Brady
Ciara Alice Brady is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. She was portrayed by child actress Lauren Boles from 2008-2015. Vivian Jovanni from 2015-17, and is currently portrayed by Victoria Konefal. Ciara is the daughter of supercouple Bo and Hope Brady and the younger and only sister of Shawn Douglas Brady and the late Zack Brady. Casting Vivian Jovanni assumed the role of Ciara from child actress Lauren Boles on October 30, 2015, when the character was aged. Jovanni announced on December 21, 2016 that she would be leaving the show. Her last appearance was on May 26, 2017. Actress Victoria Konefal has been cast as Ciara and will make her debut in December. Her first airdate is in December 1, 2017. The actress has taken over the role previously played by Vivian Jovanni and says she is extremely grateful to have landed the once-in-a-lifetime job. "I am beyond happy to be joining the Days of our Lives family," the actress told Soap Opera Digest. "Looking forward to sharing this incredible experience with you all!" Background While grieving over the death of their young son, Zack, Hope and Bo Brady found comfort in one another, and Ciara is conceived, although it takes several months for Hope to learn she is pregnant. When she eventually learns that she is pregnant, a classic "Who's the daddy?" story line begins. Hope had been to Morgan Island with Patrick Lockhart where, in a moment of weakness, she had found comfort in his arms. Tests were run and it was "determined" that Hope's unborn child was Patrick's. Unbeknownst to Hope and Bo, Patrick had paid the doctor to fix the test. Despite believing Patrick to be the father of her unborn child, Bo and Hope get back together, pushing Patrick to the point he decides he needs to kidnap Hope. Ciara was originally born on December 29, 2006 but her birthday was changed to July 16, 2004 then March 18, 1998. Ciara was born in a warehouse, delivered by Bo. Patrick reveals her true paternity before being arrested. Ciara's name was selected by fans in an online poll. Out of the five original choices, narrowed down to three, Ciara Alice Brady was the winner. Tragically, when father Bo Brady returned after three years of being away in 2015, he soon died of terminal cancer. In 2016, she finally graduated from high school with her niece Claire Brady, her cousin Joey Johnson, and her friends Theo Carver and Jade Michaels. Storylines |-|2006-16= Ciara was originally born on December 29, 2006 but her birthday was changed to July 16, 2004 then March 18, 1998. Ciara was born in a warehouse, delivered by Bo. Patrick reveals her true paternity before being arrested. Ciara lives with Hope and Bo the first couple of years of her life before living with Hope, Doug and Julie after her mother and father separate for a short while. Ciara's parents have since reunited and separated again. She is also best friends with Theo Carver. Ciara had a scuffle with a boy named Chase Jennings at school. This ended up bringing Hope and Chase's father Aiden Jennings into conflict, but they eventually started dating. Ciara and Chase started to get along and Ciara supported Hope marrying Aiden. Sadly, Aiden tried to kill Hope and was later killed in a scuffle with Bo. Ciara did her best to support Chase, but she wanted her parents to get back together. Bo died soon after from terminal cancer, and Ciara asked Chase to come to the funeral with her. Ciara did her best to help Chase fit in with the family, but she found out he was bullying Theo. Chase later raped Ciara, mistakenly believing she wanted him. This left Ciara traumatized and she started acting out. Ciara eventually confessed to her niece, Claire Brady, that Chase rasped her. Claire, Theo, and Joey Johnson teamed up to capture Chase, so Ciara could confront him. When Abigail Deveraux was presumed dead in a plane crash, Ciara moved into the DiMera mansion to help Chad DiMera raise his and Abigail's son, Thomas Deveraux. During this time, Ciara developed a crush on Chad. This angered Theo, who also had feelings for Ciara, and warned her Chad would break her heart. Ciara was no longer needed at the mansion when Chad realized he couldn't care for Thomas while grieving Abby, so he let Lucas Horton, and Adrienne Johnson care for Thomas. By this time, Theo and Claire were dating and Claire was as starting to get into music. |-|2017-18= ) returns to Salem]] Ciara left Salem to stay with Shawn in Hong Kong after she learned she was manipulated by Theo and her new crush Wyatt. On December 1, 2017, Ciara finally returned to Salem, driving up on her father's motorcycle. Claire and Tripp welcome her back but she isn't civil. She blames Claire for what happened to Theo. Ciara meets with her mom at the Brady Pub. Hope is against her riding a motorcycle because her cousin David died on a motorbike accident. While arguing, Ciara learns her mother and Rafe broke up. In November 14, she eavesdrops on Rafe and Sami's conversation and learns he slept with her. She is disgusted by his actions. Later she learns Tripp has feelings for Claire. When Theo finally woke up from his comma, Ciara confessed to him her feelings for him. However he doesn't reciprocate and reveals he loves Claire, leaving Ciara heartbroken. In December 29, Ciara gets drunk in Chad and Abigail's New Years Eve Party at Doug's place, she nearly tells her mother about Rafe's infidelity but stops herself. The next day, Ciara was suffering from a hangover. She tells Tripp that Rafe cheated on her mother. She was planning to out Rafe for what he had done, but Tripp was able to convince her not to tell her mother for she would only hurt her and herself. Later Rafe dropped by and revealed everything that led to him sleeping with Sami. She agreed not tell her mom realizing it would only hurt her and herself. She thanks Tripp for helping her realize that. Ciara and Tripp continued getting closer. On Valentine's Day, Ciara took Tripp on a ride on her bike, they soon began flirting. In February 20, when Tripp and Ciara were taken hostages by ISA Boss Pamela Van Damme, in the end Tripp saved Ciara and injected by Pamela with a syringe filled with poison. Crimes Committed |-|2016-17= *Underage drinking. 2016 *Vandalized Judge McNair's car. 2016 *Driving a bike without a license. 2017 *Punched Claire Brady in the face 5, 2018 Maladies and Injuries |-|2015-16= *Kidnapped and held hostage by Yo Ling's men. *Raped by Chase Jennings. |-|2017-present= *Suffering from a hangover. 4, 2018 *Taken hostage and held at gun point with Tripp Dalton by ISA boss Pamela Van Damme 20, 2018 Gallery Hope and Ciara.jpg Ciara and Claire.jpeg Salem teen scene 2015.jpeg Hope arrested 2016.JPG Chase meets Shawn D.JPG Hope comforts Ciara.JPG Claire & Ciara hug.GIF Ciara sitting in chair.JPG Chase & Ciara.JPG Ciara & Bo Brady Pub.JPG Ciara being Hines .JPG Ciara & Theo prom pic.JPG Ciara kidnapped.JPG Chad & Ciara.JPG Ciara tells Wyatt official.JPG Roman Shawn Ciara .JPG Bo Hope Ciara.JPG 23916642_1798283397130952_7627506492730511090_o.jpg JPI_Episode13227_0001699501.jpg JPI_Episode13227_0001699499.jpg 25086538 10154873897926688 1457509376 o.png dool_476.jpg konefal_victoria_03.jpg JPI Episode13236 0001705105.jpg JPI Episode13236 0001705101.jpg JPI_Episode13236_0001700506.jpg JPI_Episode13236_0001700504.jpg JPI_Episode13236_0001700501.jpg JPI_Episode13236_0001700501.jpg JPI_Episode13240_0001705824.jpg dool_493.jpg JPI Episode13240 0001705834.jpg JPI_Episode13240_0001705845.jpg JPI_Episode13240_0001705853.jpg 131184C8-B7BE-419C-9897-1E9ACCA6917D.jpeg JPI Episode13268 0001713294.jpg JPI Episode13268 0001713293.jpg JPI Episode13268 0001713292.jpg dool_562.jpg 27337379_1300203806792716_300219600781670292_n.jpg Dool 568.jpg 28061576 2037028129658486 7031181050787397828 o.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719413.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719412.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719411.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719410.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719409.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719408.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Horton Family Category:Brady Family Category:Females Category:Characters of the 2010s